Einstein's second trip in time
by bradhig
Summary: Einstein decides to travel in time to save one of seven lives doomed to history ,but which one to save and face premier Romanov .


Einstein's second trip in time.

by

based on command and conquer red alert 2 by Westwood and EA.

I've been on a Romanov writing spree lately. I am also a fan of Red Alert 1 and 2. I don't care for the story in Red Alert 3 even thou it's still a good game too me. This would make an awesome mod but I don't know how to make mods for red alert 2.

Einstein decides to make Premier Romanov face one of his own.

Albert Einstein sat in his Black Forest lab looking at the war reports. Premier Romanov a man the US put into power after the last war in the hopes of maintaining peace had started a war of conquest against the Allies. He was not directly related to the Romanov's of old just in name. Nicholas , Alexandra , Alexi ,Olga, Tatiana , Maria, and even Anastasia would never have tried to conquer the world. He wondered what they would say if the saw the man with their name running the Soviet Union and trying to take over everything. They wouldn't like it for sure.

What if he could make Premier face one of his own. Yes face a pure Romanov ,one of the last seven, but which one to save from that cellar hell? That's when it hit Albert Einstein like a ton of bricks. He would use the chronosphere. Yes the same one he used in 1946 to erase Hitler from history ,only now he would use it to save a life rather then take one.

He and his assistant spent several days modifying the machine to send him back in time and bring two people back home. The question he pondered was who to save. Nicholas and Alexandar would not leave without each other and Alexi was sick. That left four choices ,but which one? Then again it hit him like a ton a bricks. History had decided the name of the person he should save. He went to brief the Allies on some of his latest developments.

"..well I must get back to work. ",Einstein said. He met his assistant in the chronosphere where the same equipment ,the same chair ,and the same technology he used in 1946 sat ready.

History seemed to be repeating itself. His assistant was once again messing with the video camera.

"Stop playing with that thing! ",Einstein said.

"I just have to adjust this..",the assistant said.

"Give me the sequence calculations now!",Elinston ordered.

"Their already done. ",the assistant said as he headed the clipboard with the calculations on it.

Einstein signed the papers and sat down in the chair. Next to the chair a new silver platform sat waiting to receive the person he would save.

"You can only save one person from a choice of seven. "the assistant said.

"History has already made that choice. ",Einstein said.

"You mean her?",the assistant asked.

"Who would you save? ",Einstein asked.

"I hope the bullets are not flying when I get there. ",Einstein said.

The assistant left the room and entered a booth. He then started the chronosphere.

"stand by. ",the assistant said as he throw the switch. Einstein began to glow white and blue. He disappeared from site.

Einstein found himself in a cellar with a large group of people on the opposite side. He whistled as he walked over to them. On the near end were four girls all wearing simple white maid gowns and all with dark brown hair. A group of soldiers came in. "You do not know what you are doing you commie slime. ",he said in German. He turned to the girls and spoke in Russian one of their names. "It is an honor to meet such a legend", he spoke to one in particular as he reached out to shake her hand. The girl handed her dog to one of her sisters and proceed to grab Einstein's hand. Then it happened the return system kicked in and both Einstein and the girl glowed white and blue. "What What ?",Nicholas said and then he was shot right after the two people vanished from the room. Nicholas wasn't responding to what the commandant told him ,he was responding to what was happening with his daughter.

Back at the lab Einstein reappeared in his chair and a girl with dark brown hair ,dark blue eyes , and light skin wearing a simple maid's gown appeared beside him. The assistant rushed back in.

"You did it you saved her. ",the assistant said.

"What happened? Where am I?',the girl asked.

Einstein held his hand up signaling them both to stop.

"Anastasia you have been saved. ",Einstein said.

"With Anastasia safe now maybe..",the assistant was cut off by Einstein.

"Time will tell. Sooner or later time will tell. ",Einstein said.

The end.


End file.
